Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to touch sensitive displays, and in particular, to detecting short circuits in a capacitive sensor touch screen.
Description of the Related Art
Touch-sensitive glass display panels, or touch screens, are common elements of mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, user interface panels, and the like. Touch screens rely on capacitive sensors to sense a user touching a particular location on the touch screen using a finger or a stylus. Embedded in the touch screen, underneath the glass surface with which the user interacts, is a matrix of conducting wire. The matrix is made up of sense lines arranged in columns overlaying force lines, arranged in rows. Sense lines and force lines reside in different layers of the touch screen, separated by an insulating thin film. Short circuits between adjacent sense lines or adjacent force lines, or between sense lines and force lines, cause the touch screen to malfunction. Thus, it is generally advantageous to monitor the touch screen electrically to detect the presence of short circuits. An example of an existing short circuit detection module for touch panels is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,604,798 (hereinafter, the '798 patent) to Casillan et al., and assigned to the assignee of this patent application, and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.